


Light as the breeze

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dominance and Submission, F/F, First days of a new relationship, Getting to know each other on quite a different level, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: It's still quite new, and fresh, and exciting. Oh yes, very exciting...





	

There’s a light breeze coming in through the partly open window and it brushes her skin, cooling it as the sweat slowly dries. Her breathing is returning to normal, gasp for gasp, and she can hear Helen’s breathing even out next to her as well. Helen. Next to her. In a luxurious, soft, huge, amazing bed. _Helen_.

A giddy smile takes over her lips and though she tries, there’s really no way she can stop it. No way to stop smiling, no way to stop looking, or feeling, like a drug addict on a high. She’s never done drugs. She’s certainly not going to risk being dependent on anything. Or anyone. This though? This she can’t get enough of - and it’s been merely seconds since her last ‘shot’.

She turns on her side and grins at Helen who meets her grin with a bright smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that takes Kate’s breath away once more. Her pulse picks up again before it has had a real chance to return to normal. Like a moth drawn to a flame, she reaches out for Helen. She flattens her hand to her stomach, fingers splayed, runs it upwards over the edge of her ribcage, over the curve of her breast, her collarbone, then down again over her waist to her hipbone. She’s trying to touch as much of her as possible, learn the lines of Helen’s body, her skin, her breathing, her pulse fluttering, her-

Kate bites her lip and presses closer. She rests her cheek on Helen’s shoulder and smiles against her skin as Helen pulls her against her side.

“The look in your eyes when you wouldn’t let go of my hands?” Kate says, trying to keep her voice calm, to keep the giddy excitement from bursting out in giggles, or send her voice an octave too high. It’s kind of working, too. “That was fucking hot!”

She feels more than hears Helen chuckle - because her face is resting on her naked shoulder with an amazing view of her full breasts that tremble lightly with the vibrations, and her nipples, growing soft again, and... And a hand is trailing down her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and her breath hitches audibly as Helen closes her long, slender fingers around her wrist and brings it up to press a kiss to the palm of her hand.

“I take it you like that?”

Her smile taints her voice and it makes Kate’s stomach flutter with excitement to think it’s because she’s found something that _Kate_ likes. Here. In her bed. Or anywhere else. Yes, anywhere else, too. And her voice. That sexy, low drawl. And those darkened eyes. Kate twists her head to check if _that_ look has returned to Helen’s eyes and, oh god, yes, yes it has!

“Oh yes! Very much,” she admits, though it’s not really admitting when they both know the answer already, is it?

“Do you have any experience with dominance and submission play?”

Kate shrugs, distracted by trying to get out of Helen’s grip, which she can’t. Oh the horrors! Her stomach clenches, and then her whole body seems to follow when Helen tightens her hold, an unspoken command to answer her question. She’s not sure she can, though, not sure her voice will work at all.

“Well, one person tends to be on top, right?” To her surprise, her voice is still there, if a bit rough. “Usually me, though,” she adds.

It’s a hum this time that vibrates through her cheek, and then there are strong arms engulfing her and the next thing she knows she’s straddling Helen’s waist and her head gets pulled down in a searing kiss that leaves her breathless.

Her hair is framing her face and brushing across Helen’s, and Helen reaches up and gathers the locks until they’re all falling over one shoulder, well out of the way.

“That’s better,” Helen says and smiles up at her, and Kate is torn between basking in that smile and revelling in the breathtaking experience of feeling Helen’s hips between her knees. “I think there are a few things I might still be able to teach you.”

Kate bets there are, and really, what an idea to be taught anything by Helen. Strict Helen, with her addictive touch and dark eyes and that dazzling smile afterwards...

“Do I need to be a good student all the time?” She leans down and whispers the words against Helen’s lips, not quite kissing.

“I’ll make sure you are, don’t worry.” Helen catches her lower lip between her teeth and bites lightly before letting go, smirking up at Kate when she catches Helen’s wrists in retaliation, pressing them down into the mattress. “And I have to say you’re showing great potential!”

Kate moans, and captures Helen’s lips with her own.

She’ll prove to her just how much potential she has!

 

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a couple of new Sanctuary fics popping up recently and _especially_ after getting kudos and lovely reviews on older works (Thank You, wonderful reviewers!  <3) my muse felt revived and started poking me again. Sooo, I’m currently writing new fic (yaaay \o/ I missed writing!) and found a couple of older works I never got around to posting - which I’m going to remedy.  
> This was the first story. Hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
